


Light

by evangellie



Series: walking down the lj memory lane: DBSK version [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Second Person, Pre-Split, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie
Summary: But life was ironic and for your first kiss, you weren't really there.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting really old stuff from my livejournal days, with no editing nor rereading because of the cringe factor (just so you are warned). In this case it is a 15-minute ficlet challenge with the prompt "light".

In effect, you always had been  _—_ and always would be _—_ a hopeless romantic. You had hoped you would meet a beautiful and sweet princess, that you would date her, hold her hand, that she would make you chocolate for Valentine's Day and your first kiss would be beneath the setting sun. She would be the One and would say "I love you" and mean it. You would marry her and make love. You would have a happily ever after, with a white house, two kids and a garden filled with roses.  
  
  
But life was ironic and for your first kiss, you weren't _really_ there.  
Actually your body was physically there but your mind wasn't. It was the persistence of the sunlight and some laughters that shook you from your dream state, causing you to wake looking right into your Hyung's eyes. Your faces were so close that you could feel his breath. Still sleepy, you blinked. He smirked and went even closer, his lips hovering next to your ear. He whispered, hot breath and mischievous words tickling you.  
  
"I have your first kiss."  
  
That sent the others into another round of laughter and you could only stare as Jaejoong smiled. He winked at you and you suddenly felt very awake. You had this urge to wring his throat or at least shriek at him. You did neither. He left. The others too. They decided to put this event in the category of "unmentionable in public but very funny and clever moments".  
  
Beneath the blanket, you could only think of the thief and of numerous ways to take your revenge. Until you realised that you weren't conscious during the "kiss", you didn't witness it nor feel it _—_ and there certainly wasn't a remnant of lipstick on your lips  _—_ so it wasn't _really_ a first kiss. You could just forget about it. Yes, denial was sweet.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was a bit more difficult to deny the second kiss _—_ the _first_ kiss, hissed your mind. It was late at night when you woke up and, feeling hungry, you decided to get something to eat. The lights were already on when you stepped into the kitchen. Jaejoong was sitting at the table, papers all around him. He looked up and smiled at you. Lifting his hand, he pointed at freshly baked muffins. You happily took the batch and sat next to him. Twenty minutes passed in a comfortable quiet, with him writing _—_ working on lyrics _—_ and you eating. Suddenly his pen stopped scribbling and you stopped munching your fifth muffin.  
  
"You have crumbs on your face."  
  
But before you could wipe your mouth, he closed the distance between you and licked your cheek. He moved back, smiling.  
  
"And you should close your mouth before you swallow a fly."  
  
But, again, his lips were on you and soon you could feel his tongue gently meet yours and it was sweeter than any muffins you had ever tasted. This time it was you who left first, running away to hide under your blanket. And after your breathing calmed down, you realised that you had responded to it. It hadn't been a stolen kiss, but a shared one.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The next morning, you didn't need to wake up because you had never slept in the first place. Your head was heavy and you had a light fever. You didn't say anything to anyone, your mind replayed the kitchen scene leading to endless _why_ 's. You didn't see the worried looks nor the anxious whispers. The day passed with many various activities, keeping you barely away from your thoughts, and finally you were back home. You went straight to your room and collapsed on your bed, exhausted. You lied there for a while, looking at the white ceiling, before Jaejoong came to check on you. Feigning sleep, you felt a cold hand on your forehead. He wordlessly took off your shoes and covered you with your blanket.  
  
"Good night, Min."  
  
Before he left and before you could think, you asked:  
  
"Why?"  
  
You were now sitting and he turned to look at you.  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
He smiled sadly and left the room and you felt sick.  
  
  
*  
  
  
A few weeks after your first confession, you were still actively avoiding the thought of it, which made you, naturally, think even more about it. But it wasn't that bad, you had just arrived in Japan and it took all your energy to fit in, all your brain to learn their language and their way of thinking.  
  
So you were surprised  _—_ though you shouldn't have been  _—_ when one night, Jaejoong came into your room, into your bed, under your blanket and hugged you until you both fell asleep.  
One night became two and three, four, five, ten until you lost count. That's when you realised that you didn't mind anymore.  
  
  
*  
  
  
After a particularly difficult day and a dispute over the phone, Jaejoong took your hand and led you to your room. He didn't let you change yourself and pulled you in the bed so you would be lying on top of him. He breathed hard on your hair and you suddenly felt nervous. You tried to roll on your side but instead he reversed your positions. He had your wrists trapped under his hands and you could only wait, staring into his eyes. He began by kissing you on your lips but he didn't deepen it, instead, he trailed on your neck, leaving small licks, kisses and bite marks until he reached your shirt. He unbuttoned it and he continued his descent, his hands too, going lower and lower, caressing your sides. He unzipped your pants and one of his hands slipped into your underwear. He stroked you and your irregular breathing became whimpers. He was good; it didn't take long and you cried a last time.  
  
He got up to come back with warm towel and began to softly clean you. Once finished, he finally looked at your face and was a bit taken aback to find glittering eyes and wet cheeks. Honestly, you didn't know why you were crying either. He frowned and swept a lock of hair out of your face before slowly leaving.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
He switched off the light and closed the door. Feeling tired, you fell asleep, dreaming of dark eyes, gentle hands and cocky smiles.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Jaejoong was avoiding you and you slept alone again. You felt cold.  
  
Looking at the sun rising, not being able to find sleep, you realised that it wasn't because you _didn't mind_ that you had let your Hyung do what he'd done. It was because you liked it.  
  
Your romantic heart told you that in fact you had been the princess woken by her prince's kiss. And that, like in all fairy tales, you had fallen in love with him.


End file.
